


eros

by saintbvcky



Category: Assasin's Creed: Odyssey, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: F/F, Kassandra of Sparta, WLW Fic, ac odyssey fic, wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbvcky/pseuds/saintbvcky
Summary: slow and sexy mornings with kassandra
Relationships: Kassandra of Sparta x F!reader, Kassandra of Sparta x Reader, Kassandra of Sparta x You, Kassandra of Sparta/Reader, Kassandra of Sparta/You, Kassandra x Reader, kassandra/reader
Kudos: 15





	eros

Kassandra doesn’t know how she got so lucky. 

There’s days she knows she takes for granted that she can look at you, something so beautiful in each and every way in her eyes. It’s in the way you roll back over to her for warmth when you’re still between awake and asleep, tucking your head under her chin and your lukewarm feet right by hers for more warmth. It’s the way you let out a little tired gasp after letting out a big yawn, a tired moan in response to her question about if you’re finally going to let her wake up to make some coffee. 

The way your lips curl into a little smile and how it feels against her skin while she tucks your hair behind your ear and peppers the side of your face with ephemeral kisses until you wake up. The way your eyes sparkle when you finally wake up and look at her like she hung up the moon and the stars. 

“καλημέρα αγάπη της ζωής μου.” She coos, placing a sweet kiss on your slightly dry lips, but she doesn’t mind. 

“Good morning, my love.” Your voice is a little hoarse, but you smile when she smiles back at you in pride. 

“Very good, άγγελέ μου.” She chuckles, chest flushing with love and pride because you remember the Greek words she’s teaching you. 

“I remember all the other words you taught me.” You sigh, smiling down at her when she rolls over onto her back and brings you to lie mostly on top of her. 

“Is that so?” She asks, a saccharine smile reaching her eyes as your fingers fiddled with the loose waves of her hair. She always let you braid it before leaving you to go work. You nod, recalling some of the nicknames she had murmured to you while consummating your first official night as a married couple last night. 

She can’t help but snort, and laughs when you frown and pout at her, gently smacking her shoulder before rolling off her to sit up. You cross your arms under your breasts, back to her as you huff out in fake annoyance. 

“Oh come now,” The weight of the bed shifts along with Kassandra’s movements , and you can feel the warmth of her body behind you and she gently nuzzles your bare shoulder with her nose before placing a small kiss on it. You’re not really mad at her, but you don’t want to give in just her. She smirks to herself, placing a trail of kisses on the weak spots that she knows will have you melting like the finest honey on her tongue. “αγαπούλα μου…. (my little love….).” 

You move a little away from her, but Kassandra simply rests her weight on her right arm while the other plays with the delicate strap of your nightgown before sliding it down your shoulder like it was a fine, delicate string. It raises goosebumps on your skin every time she touches you, and she can see how your smallest of reactions give you away even though you’re determined not to. 

“μωρό μου (my baby)….” Another delicate kiss, this time just below your shoulder , lips hovering millimeters above your skin and enough for you to barely feel them caressing you with light as a cloud kisses. 

“You always make fun of the way I say things in Greek, Kass. S’not..fair.”

Your words and breath skip when she slides down the other strap from your other shoulder, taking your hair gently to push it over so she can kiss across your shoulders and nibble on your neck. 

“Is that so, άγγελέ μου (my angel)?” She loves how pliable you are under her fingers when she touches you like this, proud of herself for knowing you so well, like a map she could read with her eyes closed. Your back straightens, loose satin fabric finally falling the rest of the way down to your waist. The stark contrast of the room temperature raises your nipples, and you shudder when she moves so that she can sit behind you, your back to her chest and her muscular legs around yours, her calloused and firm hands settling firmly on your waist. “You should let me apologize then.” 

“Just don’t laugh anymore, okay?” There isn’t any use fighting her anymore, she just knows how to play your body so well like it was a harp, knowing where to pluck you delicately and a little bit harsher so as to make you sing. She only hums in satisfaction when you sigh in abandon, letting yourself give in. Your body feels so secure against hers as it leans back to rest on hers, palms finding purchase on her knees. You lean your head back to rest on her shoulder, letting her lips find purchase on the expanses of skin she can reach. 

“Of course, Αγαπητέ μου.” 

Kassandra’s fingers tap your plush hips gently, making you lift up slightly so she could slide the nightgown completely off and to the floor. Your skin trembles in a full body shiver as you settle back down promptly, your grip on her knees tightening a little when she locks her feet around your ankles in such a way so that she can make you more accessible to her. A breath catches in your lungs, feeling the way her hands take the time to caress your body, ghosting touches across the most sensitive parts of you. 

“I mean it, Kass.” You gasp when her hands dance up the skin of your soft belly, taking your full breasts in her hands and massaging them before playing with your nipples. You close your eyes, huffing out a desperate breath because that’s how much her touch set you on fire. “It’ll be your turn to make breakfast this time, with the figs.” 

Oh she knew how much you loved those sweet Adriatic figs she purchased from the local market every weekend morning. And she also knew how much you liked it when taking turns feeding them to each other. 

“Of course, my love. Especially with the figs.” 

Kassandra’s name leaves your lips like a sudden gasp with she pinches your breasts when you try to close your legs. She tuts a gentle scolding in your ear, encouraging to relax as she fondles them like the finest, softest things she’s ever touched. The contradictory softness and harshness of her hands leave a delicious sensation in their wake, hands making their way down to your legs, fingers gently skating up and down the softness of your thighs. She can feel your body vibrate in anticipation, chuckling when she hears your whining as she plays with the soft patch of hair and the dew between your legs. You hum when she slips a finger a little past your folds, your walls clenching around nothing, desperate to have her fingers inside you. 

“Kass…” you whine, feeling how her fingers toyed with you yet not really pushing them in all the way yet. Your hips moved, trying to encourage them to go in more, to satisfy that craving of feeling full. She only hums, softly placing damp kisses on your shoulder, humming again when her lips find purchase and softly nibbling on that little pulse that makes you moan out her name, grip tightening on her knees. 

“Look at you, angel, always so ready for me..” The sounds you make are agitated, groaning in satisfaction as she finally pushes two of her fingers in. Your arms shake, hands scrambling to hold onto something else when she starts to coax more arousal out of you. You tilt your head to get the best look of her that you can, and Kassandra only gives you a gentle, deep kiss. 

Your hands find the bedsheets, the fabric wrinkling under the tightness of your grip when her fingers slowly move in and out, occasionally curling them, opening them slightly to help you feel more full. She whispers words of encouragement, whispering quiet praises as your hips start to ride her fingers. With her other hand, she takes one of your breasts, enjoying how you shivered and arched your back when she alternated between massaging your breast and toying with your nipple. Soon enough, Kassandra added a third finger, and you moaned loudly at the fullness of her fingers in you. 

“That’s it, angel.” She cooed, making sure your legs stayed open for her. She feels pride lick through her like a white hot flame the more arousal comes out of you, the more she plays with you. When her thumb finds your clit, your sharp gasps are music to her ears. Her thumb moves slowly and you whine, feeling embarrassed at how quickly the slick is flowing out of you and onto the fine cotton sheets.  
  
“Ride my fingers, blossom.” Her breath is warm and wet against your ear, voice gravelly and piquant like the finest glass of whiskey. You can feel her lips curl into a smile as your hips gyrate, her words the only aphrodisiac that can both satisfy your hunger and leave you wanting more at the same time. Her hips start to mimic yours, feeling how aroused she was against your own skin. When she feels your walls tighten around her fingers, Kassandra puts more pressure on your clit with her thumb, slowly rubbing circles that she knows will make you go mad. 

“Oh, Kass..oh, oh..just like that..” You whine, feeling that delicious heat and pressure building in your belly that more she moved with you, encouraging you to ride her hand as deep as it could go. One of her fingers curl against that soft spot within you, making your hips buck suddenly. “There, K-kass..andra..just..oh!” 

Kassandra’s nose nudges your face softly, capturing your lips in a searing kiss when you manage to turn your face. The more she plays with you, the more she fucks you with her fingers, everything about the room becomes too much, too hot, and you want relief of it all as soon as you can get it. Your breath comes out in short, sharp gasps when her fingers repeatedly hit the place that has you shaking in her arms. 

She swallows the sounds leaving your lips with all consuming, passionate kisses. She can feel your legs shake, knowing that you’re close, that you want to chase your high all the way through. You want to kiss her again, but she shakes her head, nodding to where her fingers were buried in between your legs. 

“Look at yourself when you come, angel.” Kassandra nudges your cheek with her nose, relishing the sounds you make when your eyes watch how she’s playing you with some expert precision. She tuts at you again when you try to look away, pressing down on your clit again. “Never be ashamed of your own pleasure.”

“Fuck fuck fuck..” You moan out her name like a debauched mantra when she rubs your spot quicker, encouraging you to chase after your pleasure. Your back arches when you feel the pressure bubbling, so close to snapping and setting you free. Your eyes flutter as soon as you come, but you force them back open and watch your hips ride out your high, making Kassandra’s fingers glisten with the ecstasy she gave you.

Kassandra gives you a moment to come down from the clouds, gently withdrawing her hand from between your legs. She chuckles when you whimper at the loss, letting you move freely as she licks her fingers clean. You blush furiously when she praises how delicious you taste, moving to lie on the bed again and hide your face in the pillow. 

For a few moments, you doze off, but your ears pick up on the sounds of Kassandra moving about the shared home. You could tell she went to the bathroom judging by the sound of the faucet, and not a moment later the bed shifts because of her weight. You jump a little when you feel a damp cloth cleaning you up, and a little dopey smile graces your lips when you feel just how gentle she is with cleaning you up. You giggle when she dots your face with kisses again before lying back down next to you, basking in the early morning sunlight and just…appreciating you. 

“What about breakfast?” You ask, curling up to her body, the doe look in your eyes making her heart melt, “What about..you?”  
  
“Oh, I’ve got my fill for now, especially after last night.” Kassandra’s laugh is loud when she sees you blush. “But, if my angel wills it, then we can have breakfast in bed.” 

You hum, pretending to contemplate her offer as you reach out to gently trace the features of her face. Your hand cups her face, thumb gently rubbing back and forth on a particular scar on her cheek. 

“If the figs are involved, then of course I do.” 

Kassandra grins, scrambling from the bed and running to get the container of syrupy figs. 


End file.
